dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Loot
Some thoughts on key loot pieces. Please keep in mind that leveling loot takes a significant amount of resources away from your forge. The recommendations below are based on the most effective use of your resources (iron and gems and your time), and not based on the chances of getting the ultimate loot. Please also understand that this is my opinion and not the general consensus of the Discord community. Bloodshot Eyeballs - map 10 * 2 fixed Hit% * First Strike * Easy to farm * Best loot to farm for dps * Farming tips by aggo: eyeballs are dropped by Evil Eyed Tyrant only. Farming the whole map will reduce your daily chances since you can get 3 other (bad) loot types from map 10. Farming in the marked yellow areas (recognizable from the bushy/muddy color of the soil) will grant you about 100% of fighting tyrants only. Rune Stoneblades - map 8 * One fixed Heal, one fixed Magic * First Strike * Easy to farm * Best loot to farm for healers Tenet of Assassins - map 9 * 2 fixed Dodge * Easy to farm * Not recommended, see Phantom Wings or Soul Essence below Soul Essence - maps 2 & 3 * 2 fixed Magic * 2 fixed Dodge * Doubles chance for a great loot * Great choice for dodge pally tank * Easy to farm * Can be farmed at the same time as Amethysts on map 3 Soul Condenser - map 12 * 2 fixed Dodge * 2 fixed Hit * Could be great loot to go for but... * Extremely difficult to farm efficiently due to map Soul Drainer Eye - map 15 * 2 fixed hit * 2 fixed MAG Damage * Chance for lifesteal (not useful IMO since Magic will increase damage and .75 lifesteal) * Seems to have a large pool of stats at all levels, including level 8, so small chance for great loot Sere Exuviation - map 15 * 2 fixed Hit * 2 fixed Dex * Doubles chance for a great loot * First Strike * Potentially the best loot to go for but... * Impossible to farm efficiently due to map Jelly Tentacle - map 16 * 2 fixed Heal * 2 fixed Dex * Potentially the best non-FS healing loot but... * Impossible to farm efficiently due to map Divine Wings - PvP/Market * 3 fixed Heal * No other fixed * Chance for highest possible healing * Not recommended since other loot with average heal + average magic nets essentially the same result * Also keep in mind that Pally has 1.5 magic modifier so even though heal has weapon power included, magic may likely still give more increase overall (for Pally, not priest or mage) * Also, no FS so Rune Stone Blade better option Phantom Wings - PvP/Market * 3 fixed Dodge * No other fixed * Chance for highest possible Dodge * Get 2 decent dodge loots (~7%+) then go all Hawkeye+ below Hawkeye Wings - PvP/Market * 3 fixed Hit * No other fixed * Chance for highest possible Hit * Not recommended at first since eyeballs have less chance to be ultimate but they have FS, so... * Once you have 2 high dodge loots and 10-12 FS, all PvP/gems should go to these * Seems to have a very small pool of stats, so high chance for extreme hit% loot * Ruins layer 6 requires very high hit% so you will need many of these to gear several teams * You will need many, many high hit loots so you cannot get enough of these Loots Location by Maps Quick Loot List Recommend using purple items to level (32400 exp to get level 8) Golds (average 17,500) - 162k worth of iron Purples (average 4000) - 129k worth of iron Blues (average 800) - 162k worth of ironCategory:Drops